Moving On
by Lalenna
Summary: Sequel to Growing Up. Its one year later and Greg's trying to move on after his sisters death. Things are starting to feel normal when a simple letter turns their lives upside down.


_Title: One Year Later_

_Disclaimer: CSI doesn't belong to me. _

_A/N: Sequel to Growing Up. Sorry if it takes a bit to update. Im getting ready to move out and Im starting uni in a few weeks. Its gonna be a mad few weeks but stick with me and Ill update when i can. :)_

"Aunty Sara!" Jamie yelled as she ran to the brunette that had just walked in to the apartment. Sara smiled as the girl slammed into her, her small arms attaching themselves to the top of her legs in a fierce hug.

"Hey babe," Sara said grabbing Jamie and lifting her up. "Where's Lindsey?"

"Hey Miss Sidle." Lindsey said coming out of the spare room a bag on her back.

"Hey Linds, your Moms outside waiting for you," Sara said smiling at the teenager. Lindsey was great with Jamie and when she had decided that she was too old for a babysitter shortly after Greg had started back work a year ago, she had asked Greg if he wanted her to baby-sit Jamie, that was she wouldn't be alone all night, Greg didn't have to look for someone to stay with Jamie, and Lindsey could prove to her Mom she was growing up as well as earning some money. It worked out for everyone.

"Thanks Miss Sidle," Lindsey smiled back as Sara then she gently tugged one of Jamie's braids before adding, "See ya later squirt."

"Bu Bye Lindsey." Jamie said waving until Lindsey disappeared out of the door. "Where's Uncle Greg?" Jamie said looking around the room for her as she realised he wasn't to be seen.

"He's waiting outside with a present for you," Sara explained setting Jamie down on the floor then running to catch up with the whirlwind that headed for the door.

Sara smiled at Greg as he knelt down to Jamie's level and handed her a slim card, helping her read the words she couldn't say on it. The young girl smiled and headed back towards the apartment.

"You have to help me Aunt Sara," Jamie stopped in front of her and grabbed her hand before running into the kitchen. "Up there!" Jamie said pointing to the cupboard that housed Greg's coffee. "It said I have to find the coffee."

Sara reached up and pulled down the coffee, already knowing the clue that Greg had stuck on before they had gone to work the night before.

'_He's a tamp, but we love him.'_

_What DVD is that line from?_

"LADY AND THE TRAMP!" Jamie yelled running for the DVD collection and after throwing several DVD's onto the table she found the DVD she wanted.

_Cuddled up next to Ted_

_Safe and sound on your…_

"Bed." Jamie said with a satisfied smile before rushing into her room. Greg stood in the doorway looking at Sara with a smile as Jamie ran past him. Sara joined him just as Jamie lifted the fabric cover off of her strange shaped gift.

"A KITTEN!" Jamie smiled as she opened the cage and cuddled the smokey grey fluff ball. "Is it mine?" Jamie said looking up at the two adults hopefully.

"Course she is, hon," Sara said touching the tip of the kittens soft ears and rubbing the smooth fur. She'd been the one to suggest the kitten, half because she knew Jamie would love it and half because she had always wanted one as a kid but moving around a lot she hadn't been allowed one.

"You have to chose a name for her." Greg said to his niece.

"Jezzie" Jamie said with a smile after a moments pause.

"Jezzie, cool name, now you'll have to leave Jezzie in Sara's very capable hands and get you to school or we'll be late. Again." Greg commanded pushing Jamie towards the door.

"I'm sure yesterday it was you she was waiting to get ready, and that was why she was late." Sara replied sticking up for the young girl she had grown to love, one thing she had learnt shortly after moving in with Greg was that if she or Jamie needed to be anywhere lie about the time or they would end up late.

"Not my fault!" Greg said mock offended. "I'm blaming my distraction."

"Blame me all you like, you better get Jamie off to school or you really will be late." Sara said kissing him quickly before pushing him out of the door. "Go."

"You do that and then tell me to go? Cruel, cruel woman." Greg sulked.

"Well," Sara said with a smile, "I'm gonna have a shower and go to bed, try not to wake me when you get in."

Greg's mind threw images at him he didn't need just before he had to leave Sara.

"Uncle Greg! We need to go!" Jamie's impatient voice rang out from where she was stood by the door.

"Coming!" Greg called back to Jamie. "I'll get you back for that," Greg whispered to Sara before kissing her softly, as Sara went to deepen the kiss Greg pulled away with a smile. "See you in half and hour sweetheart."

Sara laughed as the door slammed shut. Like she would be able to sleep now with the ghost of Greg's kiss still playing on her lips.

_Reviews make the world go round :)_


End file.
